Ten-Faced Romano
by Itsuhime
Summary: Antonio dumps Romano for his terrible personality. So Romano got nine more. Based on the song Ten-Faced by Gumi. [ongoing]
1. Personality 1

"Romano." Antonio said in a low and sorrowful tone, "I-I just can't do this anymore." Antonio sighed.

"Can't do w-what, b-bastard?" Romano said shakingly.

"It's your terrible personality!"

"My personality? Wha- You bastard! what the hell-"

"This is what I mean! You and your constant head buttings and calling everyone a bastard. You always make me feel like shit, Romano. Why can't you be like Feliciano? Nice, sweet and caring! And." There was a pause. "You once never told me you loved me." Antonio closed his eyes. Everything was silent as the two stood face to face. "An-Antonio, I-"

"Just get out Romano." Antonio said turning around, "just leave." Romano was stunned, he was shock. The only person who ever gave him a second look was now telling him to leave and was telling him to more like his brother. He felt his figures start to dig into his skin. "Fine, you bastard." Romano furiously took off out of Antonio's house, not once looking back.

... ... ... ... ...

"Ve~ Romano! Come on out. I'm sure Antonio didn't mean it! Please come out! You haven't come out in days! You'll starve yourself!" Feliciano was pounding on his bedroom door, but Romano didn't care. He sat up against the frame of his bed with a blank look on his face staring out into nothing. He held a wine glass in his hand and the wine bottle in another. He poured himself another glass and chugged it down leaving trails of wine slipping down his mouth. Antonio the only person he ever loved was now gone. He pushed Romano out of his life.

Romano looked over to his phone, he reached over and grabbed it, flipping it to see if there were any new calls. _Like he'll ever call me again_. He slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room. "Antonio.." He sobbed as he put his face to his knees.

"It's you terrible personality!" Memories of the event resurfaced in his mind. "Why can't you be like Feliciano?" _Why? What do I have to do to get you back?_ Romano slowly started to raise his head._ If he wants me to be like Feliciano then that's what he's going to get._

... ... ... ... ...

_I hope he'll like the pasta_. I walked up the stairs carrying the freshly made pasta towards Romano's room. He hasn't left the room once since Antonio left him, the only time he ever stepped out was to get more wine. I stood in front of his door and raised my hand to know on it, but the door suddenly opened with slam sending me to drop the pasta and scream for Ludwig to come save me.. "Ah~ Sorry fratello, I didn't see you! Oh no! You dropped the pasta! You're such a klutz, Feli." It was Romano... And he was smiling! "Romano?"

"Huh? What is it Feli?"

"Um, are you okay?"

"What do you mean, Feli? I feel like a huge bowl of steaming hot pasta! Oh! The pasta! I'll go make some more!" Romano dashed off down the stairs randomly singing a happy tune. _Maybe he is feeling better! I should go help him make the pasta. Ve~_ I ran down after him, and went into the kitchen.

... ... ... ... ...

"Wow~ The pasta looks yummy, fratello!" The smell of heavenly pasta filled the room, along with Romano's random laughter. I took out two plates and scooped out the pasta from the pot. I took a bite and was filled with the warmth. "This is really good, Romano! You should make pasta more often!"

"You really think so?" Romano was all smiley and closed eyed. He sure was happy. _Maybe Antonio got back together with him._

"Ve~ Of course fratello!" We then ate our pasta. Heh, Romano is more talkative than usual.

"Feli, aren't you going to visit Luddy? It's almost time for you to be leaving." _Luddy? Did fratello just call Ludwig, Luddy?_ I let out a nervous laughter.

"Haha, yeah.. So, Romano, did you get back together with big brother Toni?" I asked nervously. Romano was silent for a second, he almost looked sad. "Ro-"

"AHAHAHA." Romano suddenly laughed. "Nope~"

"Wha-" Romano then stood up, and pulled me up from the chair.

"You don't want to be late now do you?" He said ushering me to the door.

"Well, I-" With a playful shove he pushed me out the front door and slammed it. I stood there not knowing what to do. _Maybe Luddy knows what to do._

... ... ... ... ...

A loud banging came from the door. _Who could it be?_ I sighed and got up from from couch. I had been sulking all week, Francis says that it was because of Romano. But why could I be sad? I was the one to push him away...

I made my way over to door and heard a 've~' _Feli?_ I turned the door's handle and opened the door to reveal the knocker.

"Romano?"

* * *

**Author Note**

This came to me on a whim. I was listening to Ten-Faced by Gumi on repeat and I just thought this could fit into spamano goodness. :3  
I'll be likely to continue this 'cause it's short, sweet and simple. Well so far what I got planned: Personality 1 - Regular Romano, Personality 2 - Feliciano. Who should be Romano's third personality? Tell me! 'Cause i don't have any ideas. :P

Also. DEM PLOTBUNNIES. Can't. Can't. CAN'T. I keep creating more. Plus I kinda wanna continue HetaPirates because of a review I got.. *easily persuaded me* what. pssh.

Pstt. Also I do request, just PM me what you'd like me to write and I'll create something out of it. Yep, yep. Need to practice writing. *gets smacked* Random person: Shouldn't you be updating Cadente? *me sneaks away and hides*

((Just fixed, because I noticed the italics didn't show up and some grammer errors px))

* * *

Next Chapter! Chapter 2: Personality 2_  
_


	2. Personality 2

"Romano?"

Romano stood at the doorway all smiley and happy. _Why was he here? I just can't bare to see him right now._ I sighed, mind as well get it over with. "Why are you here?" Romano laughed with a slight blush. "I wanted to visit you, Toni. I missed you so much!" I felt my face heat up, no, I can't. I have to break off from him, it's for the best. "Just leave, Romano. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You're so funny, Toni~o. Let's just go and make pasta and everything will be better, sí? Romano quickly pushed me to the side as he ran towards my kitchen. I was struck dumbfounded. He was so happy. And Joyful. Almost like dear little Feli.

I walked into the kitchen to see Romano blazing around making pasta whilst singing a song and smiling wide. I awed at the strange sight, has Romano changed? Was this because of me? I made my way over to Romano who was stirring a pot of steaming pasta. "Romano," I said clutching his shoulder. I felt him tense at my touch but it quickly subsided.

"Heh~ What is it Antonio?" He said, giving my a cutesy little smile.

"Oh, um," His smile. He rarely smiled at anyone before, even to me for the matter. The only times I managed to crack a smile out of him was whenever I complimented him or told him how much I loved him and what he had meant to me. "Have you changed?"

"What do you mean? I'm still the same," He twirled around to show that he still looked the same, "see?"

"I see, but I mean, have you changed, like personality wise? You're more happier.."

"What? I've always been like this, silly Antonio~ Ah, the pasta!" He quickly turned back to his pasta which was starting to overflowing.

... ... ... ... ...

"Say 'ahh'~" Romano was leaning towards me with a fork filled with some pasta. "Romano, I-"

"Come on~ 'Ahhh'" He kept leaning in closer to me. I felt his chest collide with mine, and his heartbeat run through me. We stayed like that for a while, him trying to get me to eat the pasta he made, and me debating rather to comply. But in the end I leaned in and ate the pasta. His eyes filled with joy and he started jumping about. "Do you like it Antonio?"

"It tastes good..." I felt my face grow red, just like how Romano's face always adorably did before. I mentally slapped myself. Dumping Romano was for the best. _I have to let go. I have to let go._

"Yay! Here have some more!" Romano shoved a plate full of pasta at me and ushered me to the table.

We sat at the table eating pasta. Romano kept chattering on and on about anything he could think of. He was acting so strange.

"Toni, do you need help tending to your tomatoes? I can help you! Ah~ Then we can have our siestas later! And eat tomatoes!" He rambled on and on. This, this happy Romano was different. It wasn't in a good way, it just felt odd. The Romano I knew and loved always carried a scowl on his face, calling everyone a bastard, along with his fiery attitude. Though others may think his personality was horrible, I found that it made Romano, Romano. His harsh attitude hid his sweet and caring side, so only people Romano truly loved could see... a person... like me. He was passionate about everything he loved and stuck true to what he believed in. Romano was perfect. Perfect the way the he was. _Why didn't I realize this sooner?_

"Toni, why are you looking so sad? Is this because if me? If so, I'm soo sorry! Please don't hate me! Here i'll give you a nice kiss to make things better!" In a swift motion, Romano pulled himself towards me, forcing down a kiss on my lips.

I felt Romano move in closer to me, pushing his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss. I tried to pull away but my body wouldn't let me, it only begged for more. I felt myself accept the kiss and roll my tongue around his. He was taken aback by my motion, but continued to kiss me until we both pushed away to get some air. We were huffing and panting, trying to get air back into our lungs.

I saw him look deeply into my eyes, almost begging me to take him back, but I couldn't. I stood up, "Romano... You need to leave." I forcefully pulled him to my door and pushed him out. I quickly locked my door and slid down it, sulking into my knees. Romano kept pounding on the door, but soon the knocks slowly started to fade away, leaving me alone once again.

... ... ... ... ...

"Ve~ Romano! You're back! Where did you go?" I asked Romano as he entered through the doors.

"I went to Toni's house! Heh~ He sure was acting weird!" _No, you're the one acting weird._

"What did big brother Toni do?"

"He kept on asking me to leave. Wonder why he'd do that? I thought he loved me!" Romano complained like a teen-aged girl.

"He does, fratello! But it's just that you..." Romano gave me a questioning look, "it's just that y-he... he is... umm, sick! Yep! Very sick!"

"Oh he is? Then I should go visit him tomorrow then and make him feel all better! Well, good night fratello!" Romano said as he ran up the stairs to his room.

I thought back to what Luddy told me earlier, "Romano is probably trying to change himself to Antonio's liking."

* * *

**Author Note**

Tbh, I'm not so proud of this chapter TToTT It didn't come out as good as I hopped. Anyways, a lot of you want Romano to act like a sex beast *nosebleeds at the thought of seme Roma* Er, yeah! See you next time!

Also comment what personality nurse Romano should be~

(PS, not important, but I just read on the news that they found a missing women 50 years later ^^" She left behind her daughter and husband, who recently passed away. Apparently, how they found her was that her daughter posted 'missing' signs around, then she got a call from someone saying they knew her mother, because she's her daughter. Yep! she got a new family. I find it really sad that she left her husband and daughter without saying a word. :C)

* * *

Next Chapter! Chapter 3: Personality 3_ ~coming soon~_


End file.
